peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 September 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-09-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Mind your own business!" *This show is notable for 'the return of The Voice'. John's wife Sheila gained this extra nickname, in addition to being called 'The Pig', when announcing the Peelenium. In this show, she announces a 78 record, and. although JP does not label it as such, it seems reasonable to assume that this the first of the series of Pig's Big 78s that were to continue until John's death. Sessions *Cinerama, #6. Recorded 2000-07-12. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). Tracklisting *Le Shok: 'Mind Your Business (LP-We Are Electrocution)' (Gold Standard Laboratories) John isn't sure if this is called 'Mind Your Business' or not, because the pink vinyl the record is pressed on makes it difficult to cue up the tracks. *Prince Jazzbo: 'Jazzbo's Mercy (a.k.a. Youth In Service) (LP-Mr. Funny)' (Pressure Sounds) :(JP: 'The woman of the hour for me, actually, I don't know if you saw her on television over the weekend, is Muriel Gray, who used to do these programmes when I went away on holiday. I've always thought the world of her, and her angry defence of Paula Yates She had died of an overdose two days previously. was intensely moving, much more so than eulogies and so forth. If you're listening, Muriel, thank you for that....In fact, I did a TV programme with her which was called 'Paula On Sex', which I'm extremely pleased was never actually shown, because it would have caused a lot of trouble, I think. Each person who was invited onto the programme discussed one particular aspect of sex. This is quite true, but you won't be too surprised to hear that I was Masturbation.IMDB lists a TV movie that Paula presented titled Sex With Paula (1995), which seems to fit the description John gives, but does not list him as a contributor. Maybe his section was cut prior to transmission.') *Cinerama: 'Because I'm Beautiful' (Peel Session) *Jasper: 'Forward (Compilation EP-Forcelab 02)' (Force Inc) *Pluto Monkey: 'A Quiet Life (CD-Little Brenda Bluegrass Mission)' (Shifty Disco) *Benumb: 'Survival Between Maggots (CD-Withering Strands Of Hope)' (Relapse) *Ecstatic: 'Kids Can Dance (LP-Rewind)' (Ninja Tune) *Cinerama: 'Lollobrigida' (Peel Session) *Aislers Set: 'Been Hiding (CD-The Last Match)' (Fortuna Pop) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Cruisin For Love (Compilation CD-Yr Agog)' (Oggum) *Dave Clarke: 'Before I Was So Rudely Interrupted (12 inch)' (icrunch) :(JP: 'The last time I played a record by Dave Clarke, I played it at the wrong speed, and it was at that turntables night at Maida Vale, and I was really embarrassed.') *Eska: 'Blast Theory (LP-Invent The Fortune)' (Gringo) :JP: 'My friend Ian The Tank Engine deserves a kiss full on the lips for sending me for my birthday six R'n'B singles which I didn't previously own. It's a funny thing, because when I was about 10, 11, 12, something like that, my uncle Michael, who was sort of the black sheep of the family, went to New York, and in those days absolutely nobody did that, I'd never known anybody been to America at all prior to that, and he brought me back some records, bless him. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those records, but I do recall that one of them was by Red Prysock, and as a result I became something of a closet Red Prysock fan, a tenor saxophonist, and one of the records that Ian sent me was by Red Prysock, and this is it. It's also got an insane tempo, you'll think I'm playing it at the wrong speed.') *Red Prysock: 'Zip (7 inch)' (Mercury) JP is uncertain of the year this was recorded: it was 1955. :(JP: 'This is going to cause me a bit of a dilemma, because when bands are extraordinarily popular and I don't fully understand why that it is, I always suspect that there's a kind of sinister cartel of interests that are promoting them: I'm an avid conspiracy theorist. Although I've got nothing against Radiohead, I've never been that keen on the stuff that they've done, and the more people tell me that they're the most important band on Earth, the less inclined I am to believe that. So, when the new LP came out, 'Kid A', I did listen to it, but I didn't initially pay a great deal of attention to it. As it sort of drivelled on at home, I thought, "Actually, if I didn't know it was Radiohead, if it was a kind of demo or something like that, I'd be playing this on the radio." So, because I like to be consistent, I'm playing it on the radio.') *Radiohead: 'In Limbo (CD-Kid A)' (Parlophone) *Torul: 'Menace (12 inch-Eingang)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *Cinerama: 'Sly Curl' (Peel Session) JP initially plays the wrong track. *''(JP: 'Now time for The Voice, for the first time in far too long.')'' *Bidgood's Goodboys: 'Please Don't Talk About Me When I'm Gone (10 inch)' (Broadcast) (Pig's Big 78) *Stylus: '(+1)/(-1) (CD-Skormagraph)' (Ochre) *''Mary Anne Hobbs announces the results of a 12 inch competition'' *Yabby You: 'Conquering Lion-Smith & Mighty Remix (LP-Select Cuts From Blood & Fire)' (Select Cuts) *Godspeed You Black Emperor: 'Gathering Storm (LP-Levez Vos Skinny Fists Comme Antennas To Heaven)' (Kranky) *Pacou: 'Bimbesrepublik D (EP-Palicavonzvneca)' *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Nowadays A Woman's Gotta Hit A Man (CD-I'm Going To Do What I Wanna Do: Live At My Father's Place 1978)' (Rhino) *Cinerama: 'Yesterday Once More' (Peel Session) *Twig: 'Ragged Jig (CD maxi single-I Sweat Tabasco)' (Rabid Badger) *Dillinger Escape Plan: 'Jim Fear (LP-Calculating Infinity)' (Relapse) File ;Name *a) 2000-09-19 John Peel - (DAB) (DK Recorded) *b) jp000919 ;Length *a) 02:00:12 *b) 02:00:05 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary! *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Competitions Category:Max-dat Tapes